Just as Planned
by azurezury
Summary: Akashi punishes Aomine after he shows up late for practice one day.


A/N: basically this is thanks to sandy for allowing me to play with her headcanons of cyborg!kuroko no basket stuff and expand my writing. i always find that the best gifts are smut.

by the way, it is incredibly hard to write smut and play online bingo at the same time.

just sayin.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aomine should have known better than to push his Captain's buttons.

Especially when it comes to being punctual for practice.

He can feel Akashi's eyes following him the entire time, the anger seething just below the surface of those multi-hued eyes. He brushes it off, knowing that the worse Akashi will do is make him do extra laps or something. Akashi values him too much to do any /serious/ damage.

Long after the others have left, Aomine finally retires to the showers, slick with sweat. He thought the fearful Captain had already left when he feels the hairs on the back of his neck prickling in unease. Upon turning around, he is pinned to the metal lockers, a lock digging into his back as the smaller figure keeps him captive.

"Daiki." Fingers dig into his hips, the towel barely a barrier for his skin. "You were late."

"Ah, Akashi. I simply lost track of time." His earlier bravado gone, Aomine keeps his eyes averted. He briefly wonders if Akashi is like some sort of predator that can smell the fear escaping his pores. "It won't happen again."

"Oh. I hope not." Akashi rips the towel from Aomine's hips. "Because I would hate to have to do this again." Aomine gasps as a firm hand grips his softened member. His eyes flutter close at the touch of a tongue swirling around a nipple. "I would absolutely /despise/ it."

Something about Akashi's voice tells Aomine that Akashi would indeed /not/ despise having to do this. A soft groans leaves his lips, the teeth scraping at his nipple and the hand sliding up and down his now hardening cock makes him wonder what sort of punishment this is supposed to be. If this is the punishment, he almost wishes he could find out what a reward would entail.

Akashi smirks to himself, feeling Aomine slowly relax underneath his touch. He switches nipples, his hand reaching further between Aomine's thighs to roll a softened sac, still warm from the workout. The smell of Aomine's musk is heady and Akashi must constantly remind himself of the task on hand. He bites down on Aomine's nipple, causing the other to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Akashi sucks hard on the nipple, pleased when the skin becomes a mottle of purples and blacks. He leans up on his tiptoes, lips pressing butterfly kisses along the firm chest and up to Aomine's shoulder.

"A-Akashi-" Aomine pants, whining softly when Akashi's hand becomes firmer around his balls.

"Quiet Daiki. You will endure your punishment." Akashi bites down on Aomine's shoulder, sucking and scraping his teeth hard along the skin, almost breaking it. Another bruise pops up and Akashi is satisfied with his marking. He uses his other hand to grip the head of blue hair and roughly bring Aomine's head down so he can crush their lips together, tongue plunging in and completely dominating the taller male's mouth. He non too gently tugs on Aomine's bottom lip.

Aomine is thrusting helplessly, silently willing for Akashi to return his hand to his now straining length. Akashi knows this and he takes great delight in not giving Aomine what he wants.

He breaks the kiss for a moment, letting himself catch a breath. Aomine is not so fortunate. Akashi plunges two fingers into Aomine's mouth, hooded eyes watching as Aomine sucks and slurps around his fingers, curling his tongue and stroking tantalizingly. Akashi narrows his eyes. Aomine is trying to beat him at his own game.

Fool.

Akashi is the master and Aomine will never hope to surpass him.

Not that it isn't fun to watch him try.

Aomine moans, sucking in Akashi's fingers as deep as he can, saliva dripping down his chin. Akashi cannot deny that he is becoming aroused from the sight, his mind briefly wandering to imagine Aomine sucking and slurping at his length. Aomine lifts a leg to wrap it around Akashi's hip and draw him closer, pressing his weeping shaft into Akashis stomach.

"Ah ah ah." Akashi tsks, quickly pulling his fingers from Aomine's mouth. With a rapid motion, he flips Aomine to his front smoothly. He teases the tight bud hidden between those luscious cheeks before pressing a finger inside. Aomine grounds out an curse, fists flying up and denting the lockers. Akashi reaches his hand around to grip Aomine's cock, stilling him. He can feel Aomine's hips trembling and he grins into Aomine's shoulderblade.

"You will come when I tell you Daiki." he fully inserts one finger and begins to slide in the second one. "Not a moment before, and not a moment after." He bites hard at Aomine's shoulder, leaving another mark. "Do. You. Under. Stand?" he thrusts both fingers up into Aomine, curling and rubbing in a spot that he knows will drive the male beneath him wild.

Aomine grits his teeth, neck arched back. He wants to thrust into the warm hand of Akashi, but the male will give him no leeway. His breath is coming out in short bursts and his thighs are screaming like he's run a thousand laps and done a thousand squats at the same time.

"Daiki. Answer me."

"Y-yes A-Akas-shi…" Aomine finally concedes.

"Excuse me?" Akashi scissors his fingers and Aomine lets out a high pitched whine.

"Y-yes C-Captain A-Ak-Akash-i-i…" Aomine can feel himself slowly going insane as his body begins to twist and squirm. He needs relief so badly.

"Glad to know that we understand each other Daiki." Akashi loosens his hand and Aomine, the natural he is, begins to move, hips rocking fast and hard into Akashi's hand. Akashi continues to pump his fingers inside of Aomine, closing his eyes and enjoying the muted sounds of Aomine's pleasure. He slides his hand up so his thumb can tease the flushed head, slicking up his hand and pumping up and down, quickening to match Aomine's frantic pace.

The sound of Aomine's seed splattering against the metal locker is more satisfying than any victory to Akashi. Aomine slides against the cool metal, skin flushed and heart racing. He manages to turn himself around and collapse onto his butt upon the removal of Akashi's fingers. Akashi slowly licks his fingers that are covered in Aomine's essence.

Victory is salty, he discovers.

"I expect you to be on time tomorrow. If not, your punishment will be doubled."

Aomine grins at Akashi's turned back.

In that moment, they both know what will happen.

Just as planned.


End file.
